Tenias que ser tu
by Azrasel
Summary: Katara sueña con la Boda perfecta y para eso tiene que conseguir al novio perfecto el cual es Ang Kuzon, su jefe. ella divide su tiempo en tratar de conquistarlo y entrometerse en los eventos del Dragon de Jade una villa de eventos administrada por un malhumorado sujeto, su tio retirado y una adorable niña. historia AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños y yo solo lo uso como entretenimiento.

Trama: universo Au parejas crack

01 Hierro y Fuego

-como les comentaba la importancia de innovar los productos para vegetarianos nos hará…- el joven castaño hablaba apasionadamente del tofu en tanto su asistente se masajeaba disimuladamente

Hotman: ¿Dónde ESTAS?

Sugar Queen: llego en 15 minutos

Hotman: ¬¬ ¿ eres wonder woman o algo así? ¡Estamos del otro lado de la ciudad!

-Katara podrías…- la chica rápidamente dejo su teléfono celular y repartió los datos procurando ser eficaz para que esa reunión termine pronto y pueda irse rápido

Del otro lado de la ciudad…

-muy bien equipo, hemos logrado cosa imposibles antes y esta no será la excepción, recuerden es una boda mas la cual pide excelencia… el Dragón de Jade solo da la…

-…EXELENCIA, CONFIANZA, PUNTUALIDAD- replico el resto del equipo

-y SABE IMPROVISAR- acoplo una vocecita haciendo que todos rieran

-todos a sus posiciones-

El Dragón de Jade era una villa utilizada generalmente para eventos importantes como bodas, los extensos jardines, los múltiples salones y diferentes tipos de capillas eran puestos para ello. Lo que más llamaba la atención era sus organizadores Mushi Lee un comisionado retirado que le encantaban las bodas y tenía por aprendiz a Zafiro la mejor repostera que según Mushi el mundo hayan visto y el organizador de Bodas Jazz Lee, él era el dueño y el encargado de hacer reales las bodas por mas excéntricas que fueran realidad.

-así que por fin será oficial- dice Zafiro entrando al cuarto de la novia

-formalismos, si por mi fuera solo seriamos los 5- dice jugueteando con uno de los listones del vestido

-y no olvides a la loca de las bodas- se burla Zafiro tomándola de las manos

-y la loca de las bodas- poniendo los ojos en blanco

-que por cierto no ha llegado-

En el taxi

-¿no puede ir más rápido?- días como estos Katara odiaba su trabajo, después de la reunión hubo un pequeño debate entre la soya y el tofu –como si a alguien le importara- y Ang decidió que la discusión se llevara en Appa's el mejor restaurant vegetariano, ¿Cómo decirle que no? No podía negarse a esos ojos plateados que te miran como cachorrito a medio morir así bebiendo un batido de alfalfa con pomelo planeaba como librarse sin quedar mal con el jefe, en lo que recibía mas mensajes de Hotman diciéndole que la boda ya había empezado

Boda

Zafiro Lee ha asistido a mas bodas de las que puede contar y cada tiene algo diferente a la anterior, hoy se casa su tío Lu Ten con la mejor mujer de todas y la más ingeniosa, observa cómo les han vendado a los invitados los ojos para sientan lo mismo que ella cada día, el amorosamente le toma la mano diciéndole palabras dulces haciendo sonrojar a la novia como tomate la cual de vez en cuando ella le propina un golpe juguetón

-algo interesante Flor de loto-

-jazz se ve muy estresado, creo que es porque no llega su novia-

El viejo Mushi se ríe jovialmente y revuelve el cabello de la niña, -hora de regresar a la cocina-

Katara por fin llega a los Jardines del Dragón de Jade, sube los escalones teniendo cuidado de no tropezar, Lu Ten había elegido vestidos de corte oriental al ser tejidos ella podría ver su vestido, o eso argumento para que ella no lo golpeara, parte de los invitados tenían limitaciones como Toph así que Katara diseño las invitaciones en Braile e hizo un papel bonito para ellas, Jazz se encargo de acondicionar el salón pues Toph quería algo de jazz así que utilizaron el ambiente del barrio chino de principios de los 40´s, farolas en ámbar y luz tenue a música suave y la pareja principal bailando felices

-que sucedió ¿el chico vegetal descubrió carne en su soya?- Jazz la había tomado por sorpresa susurrándole al oído en tono burlón

-más bien era una discusión sobre el tofu y la soya- se sintió tonta diciendo aquello y más cuando el solo levando una ceja incrédulo

-Katara, ¿en serio te gustan los debates del tofu y la soya?- él hablaba en serio, siempre lo hacía. Su mirada de oro líquido la traspasaba y ella solo pudo desviar la mirada.

-tratar de cambiar al mundo es lo que me interesa- Jazz bufo como si un puñado de Hippies amantes del tofu y que ponen los precios de productos orgánicos por las nubes fuera a cambiar el mundo, lo único que notaba es que cuando hacia esa pregunta no había determinación en la mirada de la ojiazul, por otro Katara trabajaba en esa empresa no porque le gustara el tofu es mas lo odiaba pero tenía unas razones más de peso para soportar aquello

-tengo que irme, al parecer unos invitados están nadando en el estanque-

-iré a saludar, no se tal vez después pueda…-

-tenemos todo controlado, obsesiva de bodas… come algo de pastel, no se por una vez trata de ser una invitada-

-sabes que no puedes hacerlo sin mi- sonríe con un exceso de confianza y con las manos en las caderas

-te he dicho que trabajes con nosotros ¿Que te detiene chica tofu?- le dice con mofa alejándose lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos

-idiota-

La fiesta seguía su curso y Katara no sabía a cuantas bodas había asistido pero siempre tenía la misma sensación, quizás fue la primera vez cuando era joven y vio la renovación de votos de sus padres se sintió tan fascinada con la idea puesto que sus padres se casaron con apenas nada que cuando hicieron la renovación años después el vecindario decidió cooperar. fue la fiesta más hermosa de todas, el blanco más puro, todos sonriendo y siendo felices, la mirada que su padre le decido a su madre, esa mirada de amor… desde ese momento se dedico a buscar a su hombre perfecto el cual reunía todas las características en Ang Kuzon su jefe, un empresario joven que amaba la naturaleza como ella, tenia energía y le gustaban los animales. Lo malo es que a pesar de trabajar para Ang desde hace 4 años parece que no se anima a dar el paso, hay atracción, hay química, hay pasión pero ang antepone la empresa siempre o si no los viajes a la lugares lejanos para llevar alimento a los necesitados o siempre hay mas actividades que ella y no es que se queje pero desearía que hubiera algo más formal algo como lo de…

-pies de bailarina tiene que salvar el mundo mañana o es tan puro que se puede pervertir en esta bacanal- Toph se había sentado a su lado tomando dos copas de uno de los meseros y ofreciéndole una a la morena

-porque Jazz y tú tienen la idea de que Ang es un vegetal santurrón- se quejo Katara aceptando la copa y tomándola de un trago

-porque no está aquí- se encogió de hombros Toph

-mañana tiene una competencia a favor de los bebés focas huérfanos- Toph enarco una ceja y Katara resoplo, la recién casada tenía un punto

-está bien que Ang quiera salvar al mundo, pero, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicieron algo que a ti te gustara?-

Katara contemplo su copa casi vacía, el era alegre pero solo hacían cosas que a él le gustaban recuerda que la semana pasada Ang se sorprendió de que a ella le gustaran los chocolates de menta ¿valía la pena seguir con él?

Estaba debatiéndose mentalmente cuando Ty Lee se le acerca un tanto apresurada

-disculpen el interrumpirlas pero el deber llama- dirigiéndose a Katara

-¿Qué sucede?-

-pues hubo una pequeña pelea en los servicios de mujeres y algunas de ellas terminaron con los vestidos rotos, tenemos prendas de repuesto pero algunas de ellas son…hummm ustedes saben- el silencio era contexto de medidas que necesitaban ajustar las prendas y por eso era necesario la presencia de Katara, Toph se carcajeo

-de seguro fueron las cacatúas de las tías abuelas de Lu Ten y mi tia Wo- dijo la pelinegra con autosuficiencia

-Toph no es bueno expresarse así de tus nuevos parientes- le reto Katara

-créeme que no me interesa lo que piensan, ellas fueron las primeras que se opusieron a la boda porque soy ciega- dijo molesta

Katara sabía que esta boda era muy controvertida, Lu Ten era un chico muy apuesto, detective de homicidios y le gustaba atrapar chicos malos además de que podía tener a la chica que quisiera era muy popular aunque él no quisiera. Por otro lado Toph elaboraba perfiles psicológicos que ayudaba de vez en cuando, a pesar de ser ciega era una experta en artes marciales y poseía varios doctorados en psicología, psiquiatría, filosofía y hasta matemáticas, pero vestía de manera muy informal y no se arreglaba para nada, aunque no se equivocaba en los perfiles y menos en sacar información de las personas tarde o temprano se tenían que encontrar y trabajar juntos en un caso que trajo vueltos locos a todo el estado, Lu Ten dijo que verla en acción fue la flecha de Cupido, pues Toph no le importaba si era el mismísimo emperador, ella necesitaba un buen par de ojos que cubrieran su espalda y no un idiota cara bonita y contrario a lo que muchos creían le costó mucho trabajo a Lu Ten cortejar a Toph era una chica dura de roer y siempre salía con una artimaña o un retruco psicológico para contraatacar a Lu ten pero él como buen detective le dio pelea así luego de muchas idas y venidas terminaron saliendo y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Lu Ten le pidiera matrimonio con la sortija de su madre y amenazándola cursimente con que si no aceptaba la demandaría por robarle el corazón.

En las cocinas se vivía otra faena, solo se tenía que terminar de fregar los platos y las ollas, los empleados de cocina estaban satisfechos ya casi se terminaba ese día pero no por ello se acababa el trabajo, el comisionado como le llamaban a Mushi ya estaba asignando labores pues a la mañana siguiente tendrían un bautizo y es que así era la vida en la villa Dragon de Jade. Zafiro terminaba de adornar una barra de dulces con varias galletas, cupcakes, caramelos y fresas con la ayuda de su maestra smerbelle y es que la chef repostera sabia que esa niña tenía mucho talento aunque también sabia de los horarios para los niños

-chefcito por hoy has terminado, lleva los utensilios al área de limpieza y repórtate con el comisionado-

-si chef- la niña suspiro y agradeció a su maestra para hacer lo que le ordenaron

Mushi estaba cerca así que no era de extrañarse que se acercara a la repostera

-ha mejorado mucho-

-temo que en unos años no me necesiten-

-una chica tan hermosa como tú siempre es necesaria-

-gracias comisionado-

Smerbelle observa a Zafiro y recuerda a la que fue en tiempo atrás su propia maestra, la mejor de todas, sonríe con nostalgia y termina la barra de dulces

Zafiro espera a Jazz para que la lleve a casa, a pesar de los años a ella le gusta que le lea antes de dormir, lo encuentra relajante y es un buen momento de que estén junto, lo ve llegar un tanto estresado y con la corbata en el saco, el cabello lo trae desordenado y se ve cansado esta boda a exigido mucho de el

-¿te divertiste? ¿La loca de las bodas atrapo por fin el ramo? ¿Te vas a casar con ella? ¿Puedo irme a vivir con ustedes? ¿Cuándo me dejaras ver una boda completa? ¿Por qué no puedo ver como mi nueva, flamante y sensual tía lanzar el ramo? ¿Puedo ver cómo le quita tío Lu Ten el ligero a Tía Toph con los die…- Jazz le ha tapado la boca

-no, todavía no lo lanzan, no, tu vivirás conmigo por mucho mucho tiempo, cuando tengas edad para no preguntar, porque… ¡rayos! estuviste escuchando las platicas de los padrinos y el novio de nuevo ¿verdad? - Jazz estaba cabreado, tanta hiperactividad no era buena

-je je je dijiste Rayos, se lo dire a Mushi-

-camina enana, todavía tengo que regresar- Jazz y Zafiro subieron a un modesto automóvil y condujeron a través de una arboleda, Zafiro siempre pensó que esta villa era como un cuento de hadas y que ella vivía en una casita de Azúcar, luego de unos minutos llegaron a una casa de dos plantas con muchas macetas de varias flores y diversos contenidos Zafiro aspiro el aroma antes de introducirse a la casa, su nueva Tia Toph le ayudo el año pasado a reforestar la casa con tantas plantas y el abuelo Mushi había quedado encantado, aunque Jazz se preocupo de que ella tuviera que cuidar plantas, trabajar y estudiar. Siempre que había una boda tan elaborada como está la niña ayudaba en la cocina. Jazz no se fiaba de dejarla sola en la casa, a menos que su madre estuviera de visita, en lo que Zafiro se bañaba Jazz se recostó en uno de los sillones de la planta baja y se quedo dormido.

Soñó con los tiempos que su hermana manejaba este lugar y el era cadete… su hermana aspiraba la perfección en cada platillo, cada detalle, cada arreglo… cada boda tenía que ser perfecta por que el día que ella casara el Sr Karma la bendeciría, pero las cosas no fueron así las llamas el llanto y como su hermana le dio a elegir salvar a una de las dos

-¡Azula!- Grito en medio de oscuridad, el sueño se repetía siempre que había una boda como estas y no lo podía evitar, quizás por eso era que no dejaba sola a Zafiro, reviso que ella siguiera dormida pero la encontró abrazando un libro de recortes de pasteles… ella siempre dormía con eso cuando había una boda como estas y a él se le hacia un nudo en el estomago porque sabía que Zafiro en el fondo la extrañaba.

Con cuidado removió el libro despertándola

-vuelve a dormir-

-tío Jazz a mi mami le gustaban mucho estas bodas grandes-

-si crees que yo soy una persona estricta debiste verla en acción ella no hubiera permitido que los invitados estuvieran tan alegres-

-algún día tu te pondrás alegre- esa era una pregunta que él no quería responder así que solo beso la frente de su sobrina

-tendré la cara seria pero me alegro mucho cuando sonríes y eres feliz-

-entonces procurare tener pensamientos felices por los dos- sonrió ella adormilada

Y él se quedo viéndola Dormir y esperando que donde quiera que este Azula los protegiera, porque si el encontraba al padre de Zafiro lo haría llorar sangre.

Notas de Autor:

Wow me gusto como quedo, un Zuko buscando venganza. Sep es Zuko pero lamentablemente se cambio el nombre por lo que le paso a Azula lo cual es el motor de la historia.

ademas de un Lu Ten vivo

Gracias por leer y también por comentar

Alguna sugerencia o queja es bien recibida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños y yo solo lo uso como entretenimiento.**

**Trama: universo Au parejas crack**

**Cap 2 Hielo y Agua**

Oficinas Kuzon una mañana de junta con ejecutivos

La jaqueca estaba aumentando a medida de la mañana

Tic tac

Tic tac

Tic tac

-la junta de las 9 se alargo mas de lo debido o es que el reloj no avanzaba-

Tic tac

Tic tac

-hummm lo mejor será cambiar la junta de proveedores de soja para el viernes o no tener el viernes disponible, el Dragón de Jade tiene un evento importantísimo la boda del hijo del procurador y tenía que ayudar, Jazz se volvería loco-

Tic tac

Tic tac

-bueno creo que con eso la junta termina- anuncio Ang

Katara juntaba lo que quedo de la reunión y pensaba quemas tenía que hacer cuando alguien toco el marco de la puerta

-vaya vaya, mi hermanita la reina del tofu y la soja- dijo en tono burlón haciendo girar a Katara

-y el lobo marino no se va a marear de es estar en tierra firme- le dijo en el mismo tono a un chico de complexión atlética y delgada, barba de tres días y peinado con una coleta de caballo el cual le sonreía juguetonamente y tenia los mismos ojos azul profundo

-bueno, puedo hacer un sacrificio por mi hermana favorita-

-si eres como el holandés errante, te tardas 10 años en pisar tierra- dice abrazando a su hermano mayor

-no es para tanto Katara, me haces sentir viejo- gruñe el mayor

0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Qué te parece esta escultura de hielo para la recepción?- exclama Zafiro

-la composición es buena, pero faltan unos cuantos detalles- Zuko toma un lápiz y afina los detalles, ante la felicidad de su sobrina

-tio Jazz ¿tú también sabias de pastelería?-

-un poco, tu madre quería excelencia así que cuando se embarazo de ti, teníamos que aprender lo que ella no podía con el avance del embarazo- el recordaba ahora cómicamente como Azula lo reprendía y al final el termino adquiriendo el negocio

-¿entonces tú podrías hacer la escultura?-

-es algo elaborada, creo que entre smerbell y yo lo podemos resolver-

-acaso veo un proyecto de cocina querido sobrino- ese era Iroh ingresando con el te

-Jazz hará la escultura de hielo- Zafiro estaba emocionada

-entonces yo me ocupare de la recepción, conozco a estas personas-

-Zafiro, no es hora que te arregles para la escuela- la niña solo asistió le dio un beso en la mejilla a su tío y su abuelo y subió a su cuarto

-cada vez es más difícil sostener una mentira- dijo Iroh tomando de su taza

En la villa del Dragón de Jade era un mundo aparte, por lo que contaba con su propia escuela, pero Zuko sabia a lo que se refería su tío

-¿saben algo del padre Zafiro?- Iroh negó con la cabeza

Después de que Azula regresara devastada y anuncio lo de su embarazo, Zuko deserto de la armada y cambio su nombre. Su hermana había sido mancillada y ella estaba tan afectada que no articulaba palabra de ello simplemente se dedicaba a organizar eventos hasta que sus facultades se vieron afectadas, Zuko se hizo cargo del negocio una noche después de un evento grande regreso a casa para ver la casa en llamas y…

-Zuko, deberías olvidar esto de la venganza-

-es honor Tio, ese hombre se aprovecho de mi hermana-

-a veces hay cosas más importantes que el honor-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Cómo?- Katara no cabía de su asombro su hermano…

-sí, voy a casarme y quería que fueras la primera en saberlo-

-increíble- no salía de su asombro, su hermano era un alma libre y era difícil pensar que por fin sentaría cabeza

-¿donde la conociste a la afortunada?-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿casarte? Wow ¿no es muy pronto?- pregunta Ang a su hermana mayor

-puede que si, pero ya sabes. Amor a primera vista- sonríe dulcemente la chica de ojos azules

-si te hace feliz es suficiente para mí- sonríe Ang

-el es amable, noble, cariñoso, divertido, ¿puedes creer que aunque es un pescador bengano?-

-y donde lo conociste Yue-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-ella era una ayudante de earth peace, al parecer estaban protestando algo en contra de las ballenas y su barco naufrago-

-aguarda ¡le dijiste que eres bengano!- exclama molesta Katara –tu, la persona que ha ganado el concurso de comer más chuletas en el pueblo por 6 años consecutivos (y que de seguro seguiría ganando si no se hubiera embarcado)-

-bueno, pero en lo demás no he mentido- se excuso Sokka

-si claro- hizo los ojos al cielo

-no me puedes levantar falsos, desde que conozco a Yue no ha habido ojos para otra mujer- Katara lo miro despectivamente, sabía que su hermano era un encanto con las féminas y lo sabía porque gracias a él en el bachillerato le dejaron de hablar sus mejores amigas por su culpa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-sabes que es lo genial, Sokka tiene una hermana aquí- Yue parecía muy positiva

-¿una cita doble?- pregunta Ang

-más bien quedemos para conocer a los hermanos- sonríe cálidamente

-creo que el viernes lo tengo desocupado-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A veces y solo a veces Zafiro se pregunta quién es su padre, su tio y sus abuelos no hablan de él y al ver fotos de su madre se da cuenta que ella solo se parece a su mamá, los mismos ojos el mismo cabello, hasta las mismas expresiones según le dijera su abuela Ursa.

-hola-

-pastelito ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?- Zafiro sonríe porque a pesar de estar en la luna de miel Toph se acuerda de ella

-pues la loca de las bodas no se ha aparecido, tio Jazz y smerbell se encargaran de la cocina y el abuelo lo hará de la recepción en…-

-tu tono de voz se escucha triste ¿pasa algo? ¿En la escuela te volvieron a molestar?- Toph sabía que Zafiro era blanco de burlas por parte de algunos alumnos, todo debido a sus padres y ella no había querido decirle nada a su tío, pero Lu ten le había enseñado a defenderse solo si era necesario y luego Toph le enseño técnicas de intimidación

-solo estoy… bueno pensando en mamá y papá- susurro la niña

-Zafiro…- Toph había hablado muchas veces con ella al respecto, pero era normal que ella quisiera saber su origen así que platicaron un buen rato hasta que la niña mejoro

-pastelito mas te vale cuidar bien a mi primo- dijo de forma juguetona Lu ten

-tío Lu Ten- la voz de la niña era más animada

-si claro yo la ánimo y tú te llevas el crédito- se quejo Toph

- encontramos unos buenos libros de recetas para ti pastelito-

-gracias tío, también gracias a mi tía favorita-

-en si es un soborno, necesito que…-

0o0o0o0o0o

Viernes en la noche

Katara maldijo su suerte, la boda del procurador iba a ser genial, los colores predominantes eran durazno, café y oro, el tema era el otoño y… ella estaba atascada en Appa´s con su hermano esperando la llegada su futura cuñada y el hermano de esta

-¿tenias algo que hacer?- Sokka ve removerse a su hermana nerviosamente en su asiento ver el reloj otras 10 veces y ensortijarse el pelo, además de que se veía muy arreglada

-no, esto es importante para ti, es importante para mí- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa

-y… hay alguien importante en tu vida- pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa Sokka dándole un sorbo a una bebida verde que podía adquirir vida en cualquier momento –guak prefiero una cerveza-

-debes quererla mucho para cambiar tu forma de vida- sonríe tímidamente Katara al recordar que ella no puede quitarse los hábitos como fumarse un cigarrillo debes en cuando, el alcohol de manera moderada o la carne sin olvidar la cafeína y el azúcar… hu, cuanto desearía los pastelillos que hace Zafiro en este momento en vez de esas galletas secas.

-en realidad es algo limitante, amo a Yue pero… esto de la dieta bengana no la tolero, a escondidas como carne y debes en cuando voy a algún bar a disfrutar de una cerveza o a fumar un cigarrillo- Katara estaba con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta

-no puedes mentirle así, los benganos son muy estrictos su espíritu es lo que comen- ouch el comal le dijo a la olla -se que la dieta bengana, involucra mas que no comer nada de los animales. Es algo de conciencia con los animales y espiritualmente-

-pareces estar bien enterada, ¿algún galán?- Katara estaba por responder, cuando ve llegar a Ang acompañado de una joven morena clara de pelo blanco y ojos azul claro.

-¿Katara?- dirige su mirada y saluda a peliblanca –Yue- se levanta como todo un caballero para desconcierto de la hermana, los dos se dan un beso en los labios y sonríen tontamente

-Katara ella es Yue Kuzon, mi prometida- la mencionada estaba en shock

-Ang el es Sokka Kuruk, mi prometido-

-esto sí que es una coincidencia ¿no Katara?- pregunta jocosamente Ang

-si, si es una coincidencia- sonrió tímidamente Katara, genial… el Karma la ha de odiar

Así se ponen a hablar de la curiosa coincidencia de que Katara trabajara para Ang y de que su hermano se casara con la hermana de este.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La fiesta del hijo del procurador fue un total éxito, todos estaban encantados pero aun así no podían descansar, había algunos eventos a medio día así que Zuko se estaba alistando para lo que le depara, cuando escucho ruidos en la cocina, tal vez Zafiro estaría despierta lo cual le ganaría una reprimenda porque era muy temprano y todos los niños necesitan dormir 8 horas diarias.

-y entonces Jazz utilizo un poco de fuego para alizar la superficie- comentaba la voz de de la niña

-debió ser muy hermosa, Jazz es muy bueno con las esculturas- dijo una dulce voz amortiguada por estar dentro del refrigerador

-vas a estar mucho tiempo aquí abu-

Ursa miro a su nieta, con la carita llena de crema batida y esa sonrisa llena de confianza, a veces le recordaba mucho a Azula y eso le dolía un poco el pecho. Pero por fin tenía la información que necesitaba y ahora podía volver con ellos, le limpio la cara y beso su cabeza

-si mi cielo, mucho tiempo-

-Hola madre-

-Jazz, siempre tan guapo- Ursa beso la mejilla de su hijo y le sonrió tiernamente

-abu, deberías de saber que Jazz ya tiene novia- se burlo la niña, Zuko la vio de mala forma pero ella no se dejo amedrentar

-señorita no se come con la boca abierta- le reprendió Ursa

-aprovechando que estas despierta, porque no vas a arreglarte para que me acompañes, madre debe venir muy cansada para que hagas tu ruido habitual-

La niña hizo pucheros pero aun así fue a arreglarse, Zuko limpiaba un poco la cocina y Ursa observaba melancólicamente… su pequeña Azula, si se hubieran dado cuenta a tiempo, ella seguiría aquí, otra vida tendría su nieta y Zuko no tendría esa cicatriz en el lado izquierdo.

-cuanto tiempo te quedaras esta vez- Zuko procuraba ser casual pasando un trapo de cocina, El sabía que su madre apoyaba su causa en busca del padre de Zafiro es así, que había trazado la ruta que siguió Azula para su auto enseñanza hacia años.

-ya no viajare, creo que al fin encontré al padre de Zafiro-

Zuko se le quedo mirando con asombro, su madre se veía tranquila pero una pequeña muestra de odio destilaba por sus ojos.

-Jazz estoy lista Vámonos o llegaremos tarde ¿ya desayunaste? ¿Por qué tan serios?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Sokka mi departamento no es un chiquero- le grita Katara recogiendo ropa tirada

-tranquila hermanita son apenas las… 9 de la mañana-

-y te recuerdo que tenemos que planear una boda- Sokka se removía en el sofá cama

-Katara, queremos algo sencillo- se reincorporo somnoliento

-no es lo que yo escuche- le lanzo ropa limpia

-alístate, quedamos con los Kuzon de vernos en un par de horas-

-a veces puedes ser un verdadero…- recibió un golpe certero en la nuca

-y cuida tu vocabulario no estamos en un barco-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

A veces Yue quería vivir la vida desde abajo, desde que recuerda siempre han escogido los edificios altos para vivir, los Kuzon son los líderes espirituales del movimiento Baganismo y como es de esperarse de una de las hijas del líder, debe ser un ejemplo. Pero ella siempre ha querido ser diferente… cuando era más joven experimento probar la carne como un experimento sociológico, por lógica los animales carnívoros devoran a presas más débiles para alimentarse de ellas ¿Por qué nosotros no habríamos de hacer lo mismos siempre y cuando agradezcamos el sacrificio del animal? ¿Quién garantiza que la planta que estamos comiendo no tiene vida si también crece?

Yue ha planteado estas preguntas muchas veces, pero lamentablemente al ser mujer está debajo de su hermano, es mas… su hermano tiene que ser el asesor de la boda, si por ella fuera seria una ceremonia sencilla pero no tiene elección, su hermano decidirá lo que se realizara y después de eso Sokka decidirá por ella.

Conocer a Sokka fue un golpe de aire fresco, pero sabe que puede durar poco… ¿de verdad quiere casarse con alguien Bagano? ¿Ella quiere que sus hijos sigan sus pasos?

-Yue es momento de encontrarnos con los Kuruk- anuncio Ang

Yue solo sonrió, amaba a Sokka de eso no había dudas, pero a veces quería más de la vida y solo a veces desearía no ser una Kuzon, ya se imaginaba que tipo de boda le esperaba. Sin más salió detrás de su hermano menor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Jazz, gracias por recibirnos este día- saluda Katara entrando a las oficinas

-si lo dices porque era el primer domingo que pasaba en familia, no es nada- menciono seriamente sacando los dossiers, haciendo que Katara se apenara

-era una broma, la familia está bien pero todos acordamos que por nuestra Sugar Queen podemos hacer excepciones- dice en el mismo tono serio

-hey Jazz… yo-

-¡por fin se van a casar!- exclama Zafiro desde la ventana asustándolos

-pequeña enana ¡entra de una vez!-

-¿Cómo te lo pidió?- exclamo la niña entrando por la ventana

-¿Quién le pidió quien a quien?-

-El cola de pony ¿Quien es?- pregunto la niña frunciendo el seño

-oye, es lo último de moda en el norte- se defendió Sokka

-claro, ¡si eres vagabundo!- se burlo la niña

-enana guarda silencio- pidió Jazz sintiendo una jaqueca llegar

-bueno entonces ¿se van a casar?- exigió saber Zafiro

-aguarden ¿quién se va a casar?- quiso saber Sokka

-¡ellos!- señalo Zafiro a ambos

-perdón por el retraso- menciono Ang entrando

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te casarías?- grito histéricamente Sokka ignorando todo

-¿va a haber doble boda?- dudo Yue

-felicidades Katara- estaba un poco dudoso Ang

-supongo que esta es tu familia ¿no?- Zafiro despedía chispas de entusiasmo

-ok, tu- señalando a Zafiro- fuera, ya causaste suficientes problemas. hablaremos en casa… ahora ¡fuera!-

A Zafiro no le quedo de otra más que irse luego de ofrecerle una disculpa a la Srita en cuestión y a los presentes por la confusión

-permítanme presentarme, soy Jazz Lee el director del Dragón de Jade y su Wenddingplanner-

Cabe decir, que:

Katara quedo deslumbrada, no sabía que Jazz se veía tan atractivo y profesional al decir tan corto discurso.

Sokka estaba mosqueado por la mocosa impertinente y el Wending planner, pero por lo visto tanto su prometida como su hermana estaban encantadas

Ang no lo admitiría pero estaba mosqueado por la pequeña confusión que presento y al ver cómo estaban deslumbradas las chicas por el wending planner se sintió inseguro

Yue sonrió encanta, al parecer esto sería más divertido de lo que podría pensar aunque viendo de reojo… si, estas eran las emociones de las que estaba reflexionando en la mañana y esta boda daría de que hablar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Nota de autor:**

Una disculpa si he herido sensibilidades de algún tipo con eso del Baganismo (que no es otra cosas que el ser vegetariano y otras cosas más) no es nada personal. El problema es que tenía que buscar un conflicto en la trama (que no fuera una guerra de 100 años y un avatar incluido y bender) y lo único que se me ocurrió y por lo cual he tenido conflictos con mi hermana es cuando se pone a dieta en modus: vegetariano; el mundo es libre y cada quien lo suyo, pero necesitaba crear una trama que reflejara los conflictos que tenia la princesa Yue y la tribu agua del norte además de un poco de las creencias de Ang de nueva cuenta no es mi intención ofender a alguien y si me estoy pasando de la raya los animo a que me ayuden a mejorar la historia (betearla) claro sin ofender. Gracias por seguir la historia y por opinar.


End file.
